talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Morgana
Morgana, also known as the Pale Lady and Morgan Le Fay, is an ancient evil witch and a hag. Despite Gunmar being promoted more, she is the (hidden) true main antagonist of Trollhunters. History Backstory According to legend, Morgana was an ancient witch who lived in the dead rose filled forests of Bulgaria since before the creation of trolls and mortal humans. It is also said she was once the student of Merlin, with whom she experimented and developed all kinds of magical spells. But in time, she betrayed him and he became her sworn enemy, developing an intense hatred for the wizard for taking her left hand to forge the Amulet of Daylight. She subsequently utilized an emerald prosthetic to replace it. Craving chaos, Morgana sowed the seeds of conflict between humans and trolls. Her ultimate goal was to create the Eternal Night, which would cover the world in permanent darkness to ensure Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army could conquer without fear of the sun. In 1297 AD, Angor Rot sought out Morgana, asking for the magic to help him protect his village from Gunmar's war for the surface lands and offered a piece of his living stone in exchange. However, the Pale Lady doublecrossed Angor Rot, granting him the power he sought but turned his offering into the Inferna Copula. With it, she commanded Angor Rot to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. At some point, Baba Yaga lost the Inferna Copula, which eventually found its way into Stricklander's hands, who then used it to do his own evil for the Janus Order. Things came at a head during the Battle of Killahead. Unseen by the trolls fighting over the Killahead Bridge, Morgana engaged Merlin an epic duel for the fate of the world. Merlin managed to triumph over Morgana, imprisoning her within the Heartstone beneath what would be called Arcadia, at the cost of most of his magic. Part Two Morgana continues her career for Gunmar by guiding the decisions of The Janus Order, speaking to them through an old turntable, but abandons them after the return of Gunmar, who has taken over Trollmarket. Claire's Shadow Staff, after being strained in the escape from Gunmar, linked Claire to the Pale Lady, in which the witch received the deceased Angor Rot's head in order to revive him and thus be free of her imprisonment. Part Three Morgana calls out through the Janus Order's phonograph that she will return and is heard by Dictatious who brings the development to Queen Usurna. However, believing Morgana to be a distraction Usurna destroys the phonograph and cows Dictatious into silence. Even so, Morgana is able to communicate with Gunmar, revealing to him the means of bringing about the Eternal Night and that Dictatious is a fraud. She later uses her connection to Claire to possess her in order to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. She fails and is subdued by Jim and Toby who seek help from Strickler and Blinky. Despite mocking them and trying to distract them through Claire's body, Morgana is ignored and kept subdued as Strickler and Blinky open a portal into the Shadow Realm to send the boys to find Claire's spirit before she is lost forever. Morgana tries to trick Strickler into closing the portal and very nearly succeeds but the boys successfully bring Claire back who regains her body from Morgana and severs the Eldritch Queen's connection to the Shadow Staff. Personality & Traits Morgana is pure deliberate evil. She is scheming, cruel, sadistic, and treacherous, such as when she first met the soul of Angor Rot who came to her seeking power to protect his people, only to lose his soul to her, giving her control of him and then sending him to kill Merlin's champions, the Trollhunters. Along with her cruelty, she is full of spite, as she extends her hatred of Merlin to his Trollhunters for their association with him, and part of this is because the Amulet of Daylight was made using her left hand, which was taken from her by Merlin. She is megalomaniacal with an insatiable hunger for power and any allegiances she makes she will easily break once she decides her allies (whom she really regards as pawns) to be of no use to her, as she said so to Angor Rot where Gunmar was concerned. Morgana seems to have some sort of affinity for trolls, as she sought to bring about the Eternal Night to relieve them of their petrifying weakness to the sun. But she had no qualms destroying several Gumm-Gumms to use their dust to begin this fiendish ritual. Powers and Abilities Dark Sorcerer Morgana is an ancient sorceress and very powerful, being able to rival her old master, Merlin. After receiving many of Merlin's teachings, Morgana fell into dark magic and turned in the Master of the Shadows, a black magic wielder linked to the Shadow Realm. She created a powerful relic capable of communicating with that realm, the Skathe-Hrün. Despite having her magic limited while possessing Claire, Morgana was able to levitate and move things around her, change her appearance and influence the minds of others. After being released from her prison she was able to manifest huge blast,being able to thrust Arghh a few feet away. The sorceress was seen many times creating whips made out of magic,these gave her the ability to contain enemies and also harm enemies by using the whips to thrust opponents on buildings,etc. She can summons weapons as shown when she summoned a ninja stars look-a-like type of weapon. Trivia * She is the third female antagonist to appear in the series, along with Nomura and Gladys. She is also the fifth major antagonist to appear after Bular, Strickler, Gunmar and Angor Rot. * Despite Gunmar being promoted and mentioned most often, Morgana is the true villain of the series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Females